1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus provided with plural input ports for receiving print information from plural host computers, a print control method adapted for use in such apparatus, and a memory medium storing a print control program.
2. Related Background Art
In such conventional apparatus with plural input ports, the analysis of the data is executed in the order of reception thereof at the input ports, and, after the completion of analysis of the data received at an input port, there is initiated the analysis of the data received next at another port.
In such conventional configuration, however, if any error occurs in the course of analysis of the data received at first at an input port, the data subsequently received at other input ports remain unprocessed and have to wait until such error is resolved and all the data received at the first input port are processed.